


《Don't》

by chatchat



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi, PWP, Slade Alpha x Jason Omega, blowjob, pee in ass, piss drinking, public toilet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	《Don't》

说实话，斯莱德在阿卡姆疯人院里遇到杰森的时候以为杰森还是一个Alpha。如果不是后来他被那小子扒着搞，他怎么也不会把杰森往Omega方面去想。原因太简单了：把Alpha强制转化成Omega从来没有成功过。黑道上的变态会用这法子虐待人，根本不是为了拷问信息，完全就是为了折磨Alpha。转化一个Alpha需要先往腺体里打高浓度的Omega分化剂，紊乱腺体基本功能的同时诱导Alpha发情，然后皮下注射Alpha抑制剂。Omega分化剂和Alpha抑制剂的质量越好，越容易成功。理论上是行得通的，但实际上，这等于胡来，Alpha会发情，然后自我厌恶，具有攻击性，陷入低潮，顶不过半个小时，就会死亡。他挺佩服这小子的，有种。从阿卡姆疯人院出来之后，一秒钟都没闲着过，除了发情期需要在一根Alpha的鸡巴上浪费一点时间。杰森根本不在乎床上的另一个人是谁，丧钟没有空闲，他就临时约个人来，想爬上阿卡姆骑士的床的人并不少。

斯莱德从不过问杰森的事情。

杰森只在和丧钟在一起的时候叫床，后来他就只和丧钟做。手下虽然心里气，但也不敢有怨言。一开始杰森只会随着斯莱德的意愿，什么姿势他都不挑剔，就只是配合斯莱德的动作，偶尔会叫几声不长不短的呻吟，高潮之后就会收拾自己，然后继续他没干完的事情。后来青年开始骑在他身上，用他喜欢的方式操自己，叫的也越来越大声，好像他什么都不在乎，这个时候斯莱德操地也会更卖力一些。第二天杰森的身上会遍布吻痕和指印。再后来，男孩会一边惊恐着哭着说“拜托...求你........停下........先生...Batman no.......”一边钻到他怀里。杰森会让斯莱德再用力一些，几乎每一次到了最后都会  
叫着“Slade”逼着斯莱德把他自己操晕过去，不省人事对杰森而言是一种解脱，斯莱德会把他抱紧到怀里。  
被转化的Omega的发情期会和转化过程的记忆紧紧相连，回忆像个怪兽追逐着他撕咬，他不会叫，也从不躲，他都经历过了，所以他能应付，只有丧钟的信息素在的时候，他才会露出脆弱。

斯莱德从不过问杰森的事情。

也就是在几分钟之前，斯莱德正在安排手下的雇佣军队。阿卡姆骑士就过来了。  
“查理，你临时负责一下。”阿卡姆骑士的话从来不多，他对丧钟示意一下，带着丧钟进了卫生间。老大从不避讳他的性别，也不避讳他和丧钟的关系，平常调情是真的不调情，一旦做起爱来真的是不分场合。有人看见过骑士给丧钟口交，就在任务的时候，啧，是真的辣。

“什么事，小子”

关上卫生间的门，屏蔽掉监控信号，斯莱德摘掉头罩。杰森什么都没说，他在丧钟关上门的一瞬间就摘掉头盔吻上了斯莱德，把这个较他高大的男人挤在自己和门板之间吻下去。他吮吸着斯莱德的嘴唇，手指摸上斯莱德的腰带，熟练地解开它，伸进去摸索挑逗男人半软的阴茎。斯莱德只是一瞬间的愣神，接着他就拥紧了眼前的年青人。斯莱德往前走了几步，他们两个嗯嗯啧啧的挤到了马桶边，青年顺势坐在了马桶盖上。杰森掏出斯莱德裤裆里的家伙，动作娴熟地用舌头舔舐，他被斯莱德教导地很好，每一下都舔到让男人兴奋的地方。他故意地只用舌头从最顶端舔到最下面，让斯莱德勃起的阴茎拍在他的脸，绿眼睛向上看着那个银发男人。该死，杰森湿软的舌头撩拨着马眼，让男人的阴茎更硬了。他给了斯莱德一个深喉，硕大的鸡巴撑开了他的口腔，下巴不一会儿就开始酸痛，他无法合上嘴。斯莱德的老二狠狠操进了他的喉咙，他连干呕都来不及反应，唾液在碰撞中从他嘴里流下来，混着老男人的前列腺液体大块大块地掉到马桶盖上。斯莱德曾经夸过他的嘴巴是最棒的飞机杯。在他终于忍不住红着眼睛呛咳的时候，丧钟放开了他，把湿淋淋的阴茎往他脸上蹭，低头看着杰森伸出舌头追着他的鸡巴舔。

“吃够了就转过去撅好屁股，我好干活”

“你最好卖力点”

他们已经配合的很好了，除了不标记，其他没有任何的禁忌。有时候斯莱德觉得这小子很辣，床上没有几个人能比得过他，有时候他又不想看男孩的眼睛，他为男孩不值，任何人都不值得他。杰森转过身去，解开自己的裤子，褪到膝盖，双手扶着马桶水箱，屁股上还有着昨天的欢爱痕迹。当斯莱德真正进来的时候，杰森抠紧了水箱陶瓷。他大口呼吸着适应他，直到斯莱德慢慢顶到了最里面。坚硬炽热的阴茎填进了他的身体，他为之颤栗，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着一秒都不想让这玩意儿离开。斯莱德的手掐着他的腰，撞进这个柔软的，逼他发出几声喘息。杰森闭上眼睛，扒着身下的水箱，他穿着上衣，也有胸甲，乳头得不到抚慰他痒的要命。一波又一波的快感推进他的身体，他放肆地叫的越来越大声。斯莱德抓起杰森的肩膀，才能不让杰森被他操的一直往前移。杰森的屁股被雇佣兵撞的发红，啪啪的肉体碰撞声回响在这个狭小的地方，冲进杰森的耳膜里，和他挥之不去的恶心的笑声做最后的抵抗。性兴奋让皮肤泛红，他腿间的鸡巴硬着流水，被丧钟操的甩来甩去，前列腺液飞到自己的下巴上。杰森的脸上浓稠的温热的液体还没有干，和泪水混在一起，快感烧灼着他的大脑，但他觉得无比鲜活，他哭着让斯莱德再用力些。杰森尖叫着几乎被斯莱德挤的只剩撅起来的屁股，臀肉被拍出肉浪，听着男人在他身后夸他的屁股怎么紧怎么会吸，他爽得脚趾都蜷了起来。  
汗水把杰森的鬓角打湿，他哭着要更多更多，每一下让他更热一点，让他离那个记忆中冷冰冰的，温热的东西就只有血的地方。而斯莱德非常大方，要打野战，那他们就去小巷子或者桥洞；曾经也有很多人一起过，但是最后以斯莱德被动独享为终，地点方式时间，都是杰森说了算。他们没有什么不能说的，也没有什么需要说的。杰森在斯莱德射到他屁股里之前就射了出来，原来干干净净的马桶盖子上现在都是乱七八糟的腥味液体。

“既然这是在厕所” 斯莱德拍了拍杰森的屁股，让它自动地夹的更近。

“要尿就尿，不要啰嗦”杰森的声音还是颤抖的，他还没有从高潮的痉挛里缓回神。

这种事情不是第一次了，他甚至让斯莱德尿到他嘴里过。黄色的液体混着精液咽下去，很热。  
就像现在，一股热液冲进了他的身体，被烫到了一样，杰森试图夹紧腿，但是他还是顶不住有一部分从缝隙中流了出去，稀沥沥的流在地上，和另一部分顺着他大腿流下来的一起渗进了他的裤子。他转过头，不顾屁股里的东西还有的在往外流，就吻上了斯莱德的嘴唇。腥臊淫靡的气味沾满了他周围的空气，他双颊泛红，脸上的伤疤也被温暖。他被吻到喘不过气，独眼男人从不吝惜他的吻。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

蝙蝠侠陨落之后，杰森要去韦恩庄园。一个已经尽是灰烬的废墟。

“我要去韦恩庄园”

他是这么和斯莱德说的。男人看了他一眼，继续低头保养他的枪。

“一路顺风”

骑士离开了他。斯莱德透过狙击倍镜瞄着骑着机车离开的阿卡姆骑士。他还记得那一天他也是这么瞄着杰森，确保他确实去黑了韦恩的账户。直到他看不到骑士，他才点了一根烟。“不会好的，小子”他在心里这样说。

丧钟有安全屋，骑士知道他的联系方式。杰森只有在发情期才会联系斯莱德。或者直接找到斯莱德所在的地方。斯莱德从来不问他“怎么了”，只会问他“什么事”。他们会在斯莱德的安全屋里做爱，杰森兴奋的时候叫的很放浪。斯莱德不介意，他喜欢听。男人用下流话刺激他，杰森偶尔会骂回去，斯莱德觉得也很中听。结束后男人会把伤痕累累的年轻躯体搂在怀里，在他睡熟的时候吻他的额头，即使他知道第二天杰森总是会走。

但斯莱德从不去过问杰森的事情。


End file.
